Pantheons of the World
The world of the Contested Lineage is filled with numerous gods from all sorts of settings. Some from real world mythologies. Some from the distant world of Faerun. Some unique creations. Some stupid jokes. All exist easily together. Somehow. Here are the most prominent gods from each pantheon! The Norse Pantheon * Loki, God of Mischief and Fire (alignment: Chaotic Neutral) * Odin, God of War, Magic, Guest-right, Madness, Fury, Poetry, Death, Deception, Kingship, etc (alignment: Lawful Good to Chaotic Neutral, depending on his mood) * Frigg, Goddess of the Home and Hearth, and Motherhood (alignment: Lawful Good) * Baldr, God of Light, Beauty and Purity (alignment: Neutral Good) * Hodr, God of Darkness and Winter (alignment: Neutral Good) * Thor, God of Thunder and The People (he's the people's hero) (alignment: Neutral Good) * Tyr, God of War, Protection, and Justice (alignment: Lawful Good) * Vidarr, God of Vengeance (alignment: Lawful Neutral) * Freyja, Goddess of Love, War, Fertility, Death, Magic (alignment: Neutral Good) * Freyr, God of Love, Fertility, Magic (alignment: Neutral Good) * Braggi, God of Poetry (alignment: Neutral Good) * Idunn, Goddess of Youth and Spring (alignment: Neutral Good) * Skadi, Goddess of Skiing and Hunting (alignment: Chaotic Good) * Jord, Goddess of the Earth (alignment: True Neutral) * Heimdallr, Watchman of the Gods (alignment: Lawful Good) Egyptian Pantheon * Ra (sometimes Amun-Ra), God of the Sun (alignment: Lawful Good/True Neutral) * Hathor, Goddess of Joy, Love, and Music (alignment: Neutral Good) * Set, God of the Desert and Chaos (alignment: Chaotic Evil) * Bastet, Goddess of Music and the Sun (alignment: Neutral Good) * Sekhmet, Goddess of War (alignment: Lawful Neutral) * Anubis, God of Funerary Rituals (alignment: Lawful Good) * Nepthys, Goddess of Death (alignment: Lawful Good) * Osiris, God of Death and Agricultre (alignment: Lawful Good) * Isis, God of Healing, Magic and Motherhood (alignment: Lawful Good) * Horus, God of Justice, the Sky, and Kingship (alignment: Lawful Good) * Bes, God of Protection of Children and Childish Joy (alignment: Chaotic Good) * Thoth, God of Wisdom, Education and the Moon (alignment: Neutral Good) * Sobek, God of Water and Fertility (alignment: Neutral Good) * Ma'at, Goddess of Justice, Order and Truth (alignment: Lawful Good) Chinese Pantheon (a combination of Daoist, Folk, and Buddhist) * The Jade Emperor, Ruler of Heaven (alignment: Lawful Good) * Erlang Shen, God of Protection and Irrigation (alignment: Lawful Good) * Yu, God of Engineers (alignment: Lawful Good) * Guanyin, Bodhisattva of Compassion (alignment: Neutral Good) * Guan Yu, God of War, Valor, Trade, Business and Companionship (alignment: Lawful Good) * Laozi, the Old Master (alignment: True Neutral) * Nezha, God of Protection (alignment: Lawful Good) * Wenchang, God of Bureaucrats and the Civil Service (alignment: Lawful Neutral) * Chang-e, Goddess of the Moon (alignment: Neutral Good) * Fuxi, God of Agriculture and Learning (alignment: Lawful Good) * Nuwa, Goddess of Protection and Humanity (alignment: Lawful Good) * Zao Shen, God of Cooking (alignment: Lawful Good) * Sitaifan Zao Chow, God of Cookery (alignment: Chaotic Good) Gods of the World * Jim Davis, God of Humanity and Order (alignment: Lawful Good) * Sister Moon, Goddess of the Moon, Music, and Poetry (alignment: Neutral Good) * The Imperial Spirit, God of Orestia and the Empire (alignment: Lawful Evil) * Jeepers Creepers, God of Stoners and Slackers (alignment: True Neutral) * Lucentius the Holy Dandy, God of Dandies and Fashion (alignment: Chaotic Good) * Quarvalsharesss, Drow Goddess of Wisdom, Strategy, and Community (alignment: Neutral Good) Greco-Roman Pantheon * Zeus, God of Lightning and Guest Right (alignment: Lawful Evil) * Hera, Goddess of Marriage and Motherhood (alignment: Lawful Neutral) * Hephaestus, God of The Forge (alignment: Lawful Good) * Athena, Goddess of War, Civilization, the Arts, Intellect, Wisdom, Strategy (alignment: Lawful Good) * Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon (alignment: Chaotic Good) * Apollo, God of Prophecy, Art, Music, and the Sun (alignment: Chaotic Neutral) * Hermes, God of Travel, Messengers, and Trade (alignment: Chaotic Good) * Hades, God of the Afterlife and Money (alignment: Lawful Good) * Persephone, Goddess of Spring and Death (alignment: Neutral Good) * Dionysus, God of Wine and Madness (alignment: Chaotic Neutral) * Ares, God of War and Bloodshed (alignment: Chaotic Stupid) * Janus, God of Doors and Transitions (alignment: Lawful Neutral) * Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest (alignment: Lawful Good) * Eris, Goddess of Chaos (alignment: Chaotic Evil) * Aphrodite, Goddess of Erotic Love (alignment: Chaotic Neutral) * Divus Caesar, God of the Empire (alignment: Lawful Neutral) * Poseidon, God of Earthquakes, Horses, and the Ocean (alignment: Lawful Evil)